You are home
by flowerblanket
Summary: Holly takes Gail to her family's vacation-house and they spend their time kissing and loving each other 100% Gailly / Officer Lunchbox / whatever you call that ship


Holly asked Gail if she wanted to come to the sea with her for a few weeks, because her parents had a vacation house there. It was the house her grandparents lived in and after they had died they inherited the house. The Stewart's use it barely and most of the time no one was there, Holly and her parents were busy with their jobs. And Gail and Holly could use a break from what happened. After the shooting Gail and Holly got really close, they hung out a lot, but neither of them wanted to make the_ next step. _Although they acted like a couple most of the time.

* * *

It was 3pm when they arrived after the four-hour drive. It was a house with two stories and on the porch you had a view on the sea. It looked like the perfect vacation house. It had a big window-front on the front but the curtains had moved in. Holly fetched her bag from the trunk and made a gesture for Gail to follow her. They made their way up the dune to the house and the blonde had her difficulties walking in the sand with her shoes. The pathologist went around the house, grabbed the keys from her trouser pocket and unlocked the door. Holly gave Gail a smile and went in, placing her bag next to the door and opening another door that led to the corridor. This room was obviously for shoes and jackets, because Gail saw coat hook on the walls and shoe shelves.

"Gail come here" Holly called from another room

She slipped in the corridor and saw that everywhere hung pictures. Either photos or self-painted pictures. And on every bureau were either books or other things like pencils or postcards. Gail didn't know why but she automatically liked this house.

"Holly?" Gail opened a door, thinking Holly might be there, but instead she discovered the bathroom and a big bathtub caught her eye.

"I'm here" she heard a voice from behind her and their eyes met. The blonde smiled.

They both entered the kitchen with its gigantic window front.

"You can see the sea from here" Gail said, still dumbfounded by the sight of the beach and sea from the kitchen. _How beautiful it must be to have breakfast and seeing the waves crashing down_, Gail thought.

"Yeah" Holly replied and opened the glass door that led to the porch. Gail followed her. She leaned against the porch banister and Gail came up behind her, wrapped her arms around Holly's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I think I can live here a while" Gail whispered in her ear.

It was warm and the wind blew through their hair. Holly turned around and said "Good" and then they shared a long, loving kiss.

* * *

They fetched the remaining things out of the car and brought it into the house. After that they decided to go swimming. The weather was good and they wanted to enjoy it because they said on the radio that it would rain in the next days.

"You look gorgeous" said Holly staring at Gail's red bikini, it fitted her.

"You should see yourself" Gail wondered when she would rip off the black bikini of the brunette

Holly smiled and hit her lightly on the shoulder

"Lets go" they both grabbed their towels and headed towards the sea.

* * *

"Did you already put on cream?" Holly asked and held up a bottle sun cream

" Ugh.._no_" she groaned

"Well you have to, I just read interesting studies about dermal cancer, did you know that-"

"Okay, okay, go on" she didn't wanted the Google-talk now

Holly smiled, kneed over Gail and started to put lotion on her back. Gail felt how her hands slowly moved up and down, so gently as if Gail could break in any moment. Holly was always gently, when they touched each other or when they kissed. Gail loved it. She felt how the brunette painted a heart in the cream and she instantly smiled. She knew this would be a good time here. Holly's fingers slipped under the strap of her bikini to put sun creme there. Gail closed her eyes. This woman killed her. Slowly. Just with her hands. Then they wandered to the back of her thighs. She almost moaned.

"Do you want me to put there cream too?" she asked

"Y-yeah, you know, I don't want cancer"

"Oh sure" Holly grinned. She had to admit that Gail had wonderful legs, she could stare at Gail all day long.

* * *

After they finished putting lotion on, Gail needed to cool herself down. Holly's hands were just too much to handle. She had to fight the urge to get down on her right in this very moment. She ran into the ocean, at first shocked by the coolness of the water but as she dipped in and finally began to swim she accustomed on the temperature.

"Be careful, there are sharks in there" Holly shouted from the beach

"As if" Gail shouted back "Come in here, it's warm"

"I prefer my towel"

"Then I have to come and get you!"

"Don't you dare, Peck!"

Gail filled her hands with water, went to Holly and dropped it on her back.

"AHH GAIL, IT'S COLD!" Holly jumped to her feet "Just you wait!" she threatened and ran after her because Gail was already on the flight. Holly caught her shortly before she reached the water and wrapped her arms around Gail's hip.

"Gotcha" she said, wrestling with the blonde who tried to get free

* * *

They had a lot of fun. They tickled each other and kissed and swam together. Gail thought that everything with Holly had to be fun. And it was just like Holly was Gail's missing half. They were very different but they fit together perfectly. It were the little things that made Gail's heart flutter. Like when Holly winked at her, or when she kissed her nose, or when she whispered things in her ear she didn't thought she would find so appealing. They stood in the water, it wasn't deep, it just reached their breasts. Holly looked at Gail in her own special way. It was the I-am-about-to-kiss-you look and Gail quite enjoyed it. Holly lifted Gail up, no problem, in the water was everyone light as a feather. And Gail wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist. And then she twined her arms around her neck. Gail leaned in for a kiss and their lips met. Holly's tongue exploring her mouth made Gail feel so good. She gently broke the kiss to move to her neck, planting her kisses there. Holly closed her eyes, totally enjoying every moment with the blonde. She stopped, hold her breath and said "Holly, you are so precious to me, I don't know why, but you get me and you make me happy" she felt tears in her eyes forming but she blinked them away.

"I'm glad" Holly softly whispered

* * *

As Gail stepped out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and tried to rub her hair dry but she decided to wrap her hair up with a towel.

She went into the kitchen and found Holly making dinner, she already was showered and dressed.

"Whats for dinner?" she asked and dipped her finger in the sauce. Holly lightly smacked her fingers "Noodles" she smiled

"Okay, I'm just gonna change" she turned around

"Why? Just take your towels off" Holly said after her

She smiled. "You wish" Gail called, entering their bedroom, it was a room with a king sized bed and wooden furniture. It looked really old, but Gail liked it. On one wall there was a really big mirror and photos were stuck in the frame. There was a little girl in her wellies and a yellow rain coat, she was about 5 years old and she had really dark, wonderful eyes. It was Holly Gail was sure, and she liked the idea of a little Holly. Gail assumed the other pictures showed her parents and grand parents, Gail thought the looked really forming and kinda strict. She changed into shorts and a white tank top.

On the porch was a table and two chairs. Holly put plates on the table. She decided to eat outside, because it wasn't cold. She grinned as she saw Gail

"What?" Gail said as she saw Holly staring at her

"Uh, nothing, I just think you look extremely good"

"You already said that today" Gail sat down on the chair

"I can't say it enough"

* * *

Holly found a candle and lighted it up and they ate their noodles. You could say it was kinda romantic because the sun just started to set. "It tastes really good" Gail said Holly just nodded.

"You have something on your face" Holly laughed

"Where?" Gail reached for her left mouth corner

"No the other corner" Holly said "Wait let me do it"

She grabbed her serviette, leaned over the table and reached for her head. She gently rubbed the sauce spot off.

* * *

After they finished the dishes Gail asked:

"Do you wanna take a walk?"

Her face lighted up "Sure"

They both went barefoot as they walked along the beach. Holly intertwined their fingers and Gail quickly looked at her.

The sky was pink and yellow and orange and red and it looked so beautiful as if it was a painting. They didn't say anything for a long time, they just moved along and let their feet get wet by the light waves that reached the beach. But it was enough.

After all this time that had passed Gail broke the silence

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Oh you know.. we needed a break.. I thought this was a good idea..."

"And?" Gail knew there was something she held back

Holly stopped, not letting go of her hand. "Huh?"

She looked down, trying to find words.

"It was my grand parents house and it seemed like this house enchanted their love. It seemed like this house was the reason their love grew strong. It was their dream house and they designed it themselves you know... My parents fell here in love too." She drew circles on the back of Gail's hand.

" As grandma died, I sat with grandpa on the porch and he told me 'whenever you find the person you truly love, bring them here and let all of this enchant your love' "

Gail didn't know how to respond, this was basically a profession of love and she was speechless. They just looked at each other as Holly let go of Gail's hand and adjusted her glasses and said "Sorry, this was dumb", she wanted to go back to the house but Gail pulled the brunette close to her and cupped her face "Lets see what this house does to us" she whispered against her lips and finally kissed her. It was a kiss full of lust and tender and also understanding. Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's neck.

"It feels just so right with you, I've never felt that before" she whispered

"I feel the same" Gail placed a soft kiss on her nose and moved along. Holly came quickly after and placed her arm around Gail's waist and Gail placed her hand in the back pocket of her hot pants (which she really, really looked good in). She smirked at Gail and kissed her head as they walked towards the sunset


End file.
